Homes, offices or businesses, such as retail stores, include work environments where placement of technology equipment can be personalized or designed to efficiently make use of work space. One exemplary piece of equipment that can be used to organize technology is a support stand. Technology equipment can be mounted to the support stand for ease of access.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.